Revival of The Betrayed
by AppleCiderr
Summary: Ash is betrayed and accidentally killed by his friends. Revived as a dark blue Mew, he finds himself happier. However, he decides to compete in a Pokemon Battle Tournament, where his old 'Friends' are competing as well. However he can only be human for a certain amount of time. Will he be safe from Pokemon trainers? What will happen when his old 'Friends' find out? [Dreamshipping]
1. Chapter 1

**I know these are sorta cliché, but I've wanted to make one really bad :3 This was inspired by two stories, 'Legacy of the Blue Mew' by ThatLittleBitOfPokemon 1380 and 'The True Ash Ketchum' by iArchives. So I give the credit of this idea to both writers respectively. I will rate this a T because I never know what I'm gonna type until I do**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri! If I owned Pokemon Ash would look older than a ten-year old XD**

**My goal right now is 3,000 words a chapter, so If I don't, you guys have permission so slap me through the computer. This chapter doesn't count because it's the prologue and it's hard to come up with ideas at first, so only about 1,000-1,500 words.**

…...

Ash and Pikachu were walking towards Pallet Town with excitement, after the Unova league he couldn't wait to see his mum and Mr. Mime again. He drooled a bit at thoughts of his mum's cooking, Delia always made the best food. (It rivaled Brock's cooking but he wouldn't ever say that out loud). He saw his home in the distance, and started running. "Race you Pikachu!" He yelled, and ran towards his home. Pikachu squealed and jumped from his shoulder and used Quick Attack to bound ahead of his trainer.

"Hey! No fair! That's cheating!" He yelled at Pikachu, who only sped up to tease Ash. He made it to the entrance of the house a minute before ash,who kneeled on the ground slightly wheezing. Pikachu snickered at the sight. He rubbed his cheeks excitedly, and Ash knocked on the door happily.

It was opened by Misty, making Ash slightly surprised. "Misty?" He asked, looking inside the house. "Brock, Max, May, Paul?, Trip?, Iris, Cilan, and Gary? What are you all doing here?" Pikachu looked at his trainer just as confused. All his old friends had serious looks on their faces, and glared at him with a surprising amount of malice. He walked in the house a bit more, Pikachu sat at his shoulder looking utterly confused, that's when Paul spoke.

"We're here to make you give up on your dream Ketchum," He snapped, Pikachu gasped a bit, while Ash only stood shocked. This seemed to only tick them off more.

"You're nothing but bad luck! People only ever tried to kill us or take our Pokemon when we were traveling with you! You're worthless other than getting people in trouble!" May yelled, marching in front of him. Ash was shocked, and backed against the door.

Quickly, he said," I'm not bad luck! All that stuff was coincidences!" Pikachu nodded in agreement with his trainer. Max glared as well, arrogantly pushing his glasses up his nose. May pulled out her Blaziken, who let out a roar. Fearing the worst, as ran away. He narrowly missed the flamethrower blown his way. He cried out as his house burst up in flames. He tried to move out of the way as quick as he could.

"Pika!" He heard his closest friend squeal. He looked back and screamed," PIKACHU!" Pikachu had fallen off his shoulder and was stuck inside the house. Ash ran towards the house and grabbed Pikachu, but then burning remains of the roof fell and landed in front of the door. Quickly, Ash ran towards the window and tried to open it, he managed to open it enough to the point Pikachu could squeeze through. Pikachu attempted to deny going through the window, but Ash forced him through. Pikachu squealed and tried to hop up to reach the window, but he couldn't. Ash ran towards the back door and tried to open it, coughing badly. He could only scream in pain as the roof collapsed on him, crushing his legs underneath him. That was the last thing he heard and felt before the whole house crashed down on him.

The traitors ran over to try and find Ash's body. "No! This isn't what I mean't to happen! I just wanted him to give up on his silly dream, I didn't mean to kill him!" May screamed upon finding the blood and ashes of what might be their old friend. Delia was horrified when she found out, refusing to speak to them and they were kicked from the town. The funeral was that same day, and the traitors weren't allowed to come. Pikachu barely spoke after the incident.

–However in the Hall of Origin–

Mew flew towards Arceus with Ash's soul in her paws, sobbing horribly. "Father Arecus! The Chose One was killed! Please! Please save him!" She screamed, sobbing. Arceus was shocked, he didn't know about this! He had been busy with other things.

Arceus sighed, and said," His human body is destroyed, humans don't get second chances.. but I can make him into a Pokemon" Swirls surrounded the soul as he looked at the other legendary. The only reason he would revive Ash was because he was the Chosen One, also because he didn't deserve to die the way he did. It was honorable for him to save a Pokemon instead of himself, which he has done countless times.

"What Pokemon do you want me to-"

"Make him a Mew!" She snapped, then quickly added,"P-please.." Arceus was a little confused but nodded. After several hours of work in making a body, a dark blue Mew was curled up in his paw. He placed Ash next to Mew and the cat-like Pokemon hugged Ash sobbing still.

"Don't worry Ash, you can stay with me at the Tree of Beginning, I'll keep you safe from those traitors.." Mew whispered, Arceus placed a paw next to her and began to speak.

"Stay here for a while, he needs to get used to being a Pokemon, especially a legendary. He will still be sick from his death, so he needs to recover.." Arceus explained," We will help him when he wakes up"

Mew nodded and picked him up, flying over to where to beautiful moon could be seen from the Hall of Origin. She hugged him to keep him warm and shut his eyes. "Goodnight, Ash," She whispered, before curling up with the newest legendary. She felt her tail twine with his and smiled before falling into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY! From not on 3,000+ words per chapter! When I get to chapter five I'll bump it up to 4,000 and so on and so forth. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, all rights go to Satoshi Tijiri! If I did, there would be no English Dub!**

…...

Ash whimpered, feeling as if he was waking from a coma. _What happened.. _He wondered _Am I dead? _He took a deep breath in and out, now realizing he was alive. He felt something against him, and opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Mew hugging him, and even more surprised when he realized he was the same size as Mew. Seconds later, Mew opened her eyes and they lit up in happiness. "Ash! Thank Arceus you're okay!" She exclaimed, hugging him again as her tail wrapped around his body. Blinking his now purple eyes, he looked down at himself and gasped in shock at sight of a blue body and long tail. He squealed and fell down onto the ground.

Mew floated down next to him, as Ash sat up and lifted his new paws, staring at them in confusion. "Mew," He asked," What happened, I thought I died.." Mew's eyes started to fill with diamond tears again. She hugged Ash again, and floated into the Hall of Origin. It was almost a whole minute before she spoke.

"I brought you here after your friends killed you, and Arcues revived you," She explained," Your human body was destroyed so the only was was to make you a Pokemon" Ash stared at her as she spoke, and when she mentioned his old 'friends' he started to whimper and cry. They were the reason he was dead, and now he was okay.

Not wanting to be mean, he said," Thank you Mew, for letting me live again.. But where will I live? I don't even know how to fly or use moves.." Mew sighed weakly, and sat next to him, pink tail twining with his dark blue one.

"You can stay with me at the Tree of Beginning," Mew said calmly, and Ash nodded a bit, before she continued," But we'll stay here a while so I can train you on how to be a Mew, it'll be a bit hard considering Mews can use every Pokemon move made.." She had a slight boasting tone that made as giggle a bit.

"Sounds a bit like you're bragging Mew," He teased gently, and Mew giggled, flying around him excitedly.

"That's because I_ am _bragging!" She declared, spinning in a circle, making Ash laugh as well.

He looked at her happily, but also with a hint of sadness at the fact that she was his only friend now. He had been betrayed and killed, and now was a Mew. But, he wanted to remain happy. He knew Mew had probably been lonely at the Tree of Beginning, so he wouldn't mind keeping her company.

"Can we start training?" Ash asked excitedly. "I wanna learn how to fly!" He raised his paws into the air to express his excitement. Mew giggled and nodded.

"Okay! Flying is easy! I'll show you!" She said, grabbing his hand and flying to the training field, it was rather large, a beautiful field with a clear, blue ocean. As stared at it in wonder, finding it beautiful.

Mew stood next to him and said," Flying is easy, all you have to do is believe in yourself, and your Aura will help you fly!" To prove her point, she began floating into the air happily. Ash watched in amazement, was it truly that easy? He closed his violet eyes and began concentrating. _I can do this.. I can do this.. _He began to float, the abruptly stopped._ What kind of human flies?! _Then a mountain of sorrow washed over him, and he remembered. _I'm not a human anymore.. But why should I care?! They aren't my friends anymore! They made that pretty clear! Hell, I'm a legendary Pokemon! I have Mew as my friend, who cares about them anymore! _He began to fly once more, floating up in the air.

"I did it! I did it!" He squealed, flying in a circle happily. "Mew I did it!" He laughed happily, and Mew flew with him excitedly twirling in a circle. They flew around for Arceus knows how long, just having a fun time. The sun set when they relaxed.

Ash floated down until he was only floating a little bit above the ground, and hugged Mew gratefully. A blush rose on the Pink cat Pokemon's face. "Man, who knew being a Pokemon could be so fun!" He exclaimed, and Mew giggled.

"Well, battling is the hard part, learning the moves will be easy as well, since we're Mews, but we can just learn a few moves you wanna learn, at first at least," She explained calmly, and yawned a bit.

A shadow loomed over them, and Ash looked up to see Arceus. "Arceus! Thank you for reviving me.." He thanked, and Arceus nodded. He chuckled at the sight of the two Mews, and lowered his head to look at them. Arceus knew that Mew was excited to have a friend to live with her in the Tree of Beginning, she had spent a lot of time in the Hall of Origin because she felt lonely in the Tree by herself, Arceus hoped Ash would be good company.

"Father Arceus?" A voice snapped him from his thoughts, as he looked down at Mew again, who said," Is there anything you need?" Arceus cleared his throat and nodded, kneeling to the two Mew's level.

"Mew, you and Ash need to return to the Tree of Beginning, I'm afraid some people are getting close and I'd prefer to have some form of protection, even if I am just being paranoid," He explained, and Mew quickly floated a little higher.

She grabbed Ash's paw and said," We will head there right away!" It was a small glow as the two Mews vanished into the air.

…...

Ash gasped in surprise at the inside of the tree, it was beauty to behold. He floated around for several minutes, just admiring the beautiful scenery and several species of Pokemon he thought had long been extinct. He had been here before, but to see it more than once took his breath away. He finally relaxed from his moment of happiness, and landed next to Mew. Mew turned to him with a gleeful look in her eyes, and said," Wanna get some rest? I known the perfect spot!" Ash nodded, this whole day had been a little exhausting. _Being brought back to life as a legendary Pokemon takes a lot out of you.._ He mused with a playful smirk.

Mew took of into the air and Ash quickly followed, flying high in the tree and into a large, beautiful nest. It looked very very comfortable, and Ash found himself quickly landing in it and curling up. Mew smiled at the sight of her sleeping friend, and lied next to him happily. However she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Many thoughts plagued her as she tried to sleep. "What if Ash wants to go home.. What if he wants to go back to his old friends..? What if he doesn't like me the way I like him?" She asked herself, looking at the sky and her tail twitched back and forth worriedly.

She felt a paw on her tail, and saw Ash looking at her confused. Mew gasped, placing her paws over her mouth. Ash didn't look angry, as he asked," What do you mean by.. by _Like_?" Mew whimpered, tail wrapping around herself several times before she spoke.

"Ash, you were the kindest, bravest human I ever knew.. When you scarified yourself during me and MewTwo's battle.. I knew I had feelings for you, but Pokemon and Human relationships are forbidden. But.. You and I are the same species now, I.." She couldn't finish the sentence, but she didn't need to as Ash hugged her gently, wanting to calm her down.

His tail twined with hers, and he said," It's alright, I'm not mad. I have feelings for you too, and you shouldn't worry about me wanting to go back to my old.. 'friends..' Because they made it clear friends isn't what we are anymore.."

Mew's eyes teared up as she hugged him smiling, and said," Thank you Ash! I love you so much!"

Ash giggled and hugged her back, the patted her with a paw on the head. "Tag! You're it!," He said before leaping from the nest, running off. Mew grinned happily, and bounded after him, happy not only for a new playmate and friend, but a lover as well. They once again ran around the Tree of Beginning just excitedly playing and practicing battles. The other Pokemon didn't get annoyed by it, as they knew Mew was super happy with her new friend. It would be rude to ruin the new happiness and tranquility of the two Mews. So they didn't.

When they finally decided to rest, Ash curled up with Mew and fell asleep, feeling happy and content with his new home. This time, Mew relaxed and curled up with him, falling asleep almost instantly. For the first time in a long time, she wasn't alone.

…... _**With Ash's Old Friends **_…...

Ever since the incident, all the group had stayed together. Even Paul and Trip stayed, they seemed to feel more guilty than the others. But, May had completely blamed herself for the incident, and no matter what they said she still claimed it was her fault, and nothing would sway her thinking. They all felt regret for what they did, but nothing would change it.

Sitting down eating in a Pokemon center, Max looked at them silently for a few moment before he said," Hey guys, how about we go back and stay with my dad for a while, and train?" A few of them looked at him and then nodded, May gave a slightly curt nod, clanking her fork against her plate with a faraway look in her eyes. Max tapped her shoulder, they had been ready to go for the past hour, but she hadn't said anything. Max growled in annoyance, and after pushing up his glasses, he grabbed May's hand and continued walking with the others.

Max smiled and said," Guys! Lets go back to my home like we said!" Brock looked at him and shook his head, making Max a little confused. "What? Why not?"

"I think we need to stay with Delia, she may hate us but she's worse of than us," He explained,"Ash was her only child, I don't want her to fall into depression. Even if she hates us we shouldn't leave her to be alone" Misty was the first to agree, surprisingly Paul nodded as well. Then the rest agreed, and May sighed before nodding.

"Okay, let's go," May said quietly, walking with them toward Pallet town again. It took them a few hours, and Max's complaining didn't help the situation whatsoever. Once they got there, they walked past the burnt remains of the house and May began to sob again. Brock patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, but it didn't work.

They made it the new house Ms. Ketchum had, given to her free by Pallet town because of what happened. Brock decided to be the one to knock, since he had known Delia and used to help her a lot. He took a deep breath, in and out, before finally knocking a few times. There was movement before the door opened, the women blinked and then glared. "What are you guys doing here?! I told you to go away!" She yelled, Brock noticed his assumptions were probably right, Delia had bags under her eyes and looked paler than normal.

Before she could scream again, Brock quickly said," We don't want to be enemies towards you Deila, we're sorry about what happened. It was an accident-"

"An accident?! _An accident?!_ How do you accidentally kill your best friend, and MY son?!" She yelled angrily.

May started to sob again, her brother hugged her to try and calm her. Brock continued speaking. "We're sorry for what we did, and I know you probably hate us, but we regret what happened.. The reason we're here is because we want to stay and help you, I don't want to see you sad Ms. Ketchum, even if you hate us we don't want anything bad to happen to you," He declared, making the crying Delia look up and him with teary eyes.

"I.. I understand, you can.. stay for a while," She whispered, in truth she was still very angry, but she couldn't bear the thought of being alone anymore. Sure, she was alone when Ash went out on his journeys, but back then she knew he would come back, now he was dead. There was no coming back.

May suddenly flung herself at the older women, hugging her and whispering," I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry.." Delia stood paralyzed for a moment, before hugged the younger girl without saying a word. After another moment, she let them inside. \

Inside the house, which was a little bigger than the last house, Mr. Mime was by the counter holding up a bottle of Ketchup, trying to coax Pikachu to at least eat. Pikachu whimpered and refused to do so, he blink and looked up when he noticed the group. He looked at Delia in shock. "Pika chu pi?!" He cried out, and Delia walked closer to him.

"Pikachu, they're going to be staying and helping us out for a while," She said," Please don't be angry.." Pikachu growled at her, his cheeks sparking up as he let out a Thunderbolt on the group, who cried out in pain from the shock.

"Pika pika! Pi chu pi!" He yelled angrily, and then jumped from the counter. He bounded away from then and out the door, running into the forest in blind anger.

"Pikachu, WAIT!"

Pikachu could hear Delia call, but he kept running and running. Brock looked at her worriedly. "Don't worry, I'll go look for him," He said, and ran outside. The others followed in suit.

"Pikachu?!"

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu where are you?!"

All their searching was fruitless, they returned at dark with no sign of the Yellow Mouse Pokemon, Delia was devastated, and made them promise to look for Pikachu in the morning. She gave them the basement to sleep in, which was basically another part of the house just hidden under, lke a second story. Everyone went to sleep almost instantly, but May remained awake for a long time, still feeling like it was her fault.

…_**...With Pikachu...**_

__Pikachu bounded through the forest, not stopping, not walking. He just needed to get away. Away from _them.._After what they did to Ash, they expected him to forgive them?! He never would! NEVER! He tripped and tumbled, then rain began to fall on his fur. He whimpered and started sobbing. "Ash, I miss you.." He whimpered, and placed his paws over his eyes.

"Pikachu?" A soft voice asked in shock.

Pikachu gasped and opened his eyes, moving his paws in shock. The legendary Pokemon Mew was floating down next to him, the thing more shocking was the dark blue Mew next to her. "Pi, it's me Ash!" He exclaimed, the blue Mew's violet eyes filled with glee.

The mouse Pokemon's eyes widened. "Ash?" He asked, then he could feel and see the Aura of his best friend. With tears in his eyes, he hugged the Mew and cried," Ash! It is you!" He sobbed and Ash wrapped his paws around his best friend along with his tail. Pikachu could only sob and sob in happiness, thanking Arceus that he was alive.

"H-how are you alive.. A-Ash.." He asked, knowing since Ash was a Pokemon he would understand him. Ash backed up and floated a bit, his violet eyes filled with glee.

"Arceus revived me, I'm okay now.. Thank Arcues you're okay!" He exclaimed, and hugged his Pokemon again. Pikachu giggled happily, and danced around his trainer/Pokemon friend happily. Ash laughed and danced with him, Mew soon joined in the dancing and rejoicing of friends.

Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled," Pikachu, want to join me and Mew in the Tree of Beginning?" Pikachu raised his eyebrows and smiled widely.

"Are you kidding?! Hell yeah! I won't let you leave my sight again!" Pikachu exclaimed, the quickly asked," What about your other Pokemon?" Ash and Mew exchanged looks and Mew smiled widely, tail swinging happily

"Mew is working on that right now," Ash said, smiling at Mew with a blush on his cheek, then Pikachu gasped and gain a sly smirk, he started bounding around happily.

"Mew and Ash sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Pikachu sang happily, bouncing up happily.

Ash blushed red and glaring at Pikachu, and crossed his arms. "P-P-Pikachu shut up!" He yelled, and pushed Pikachu playfully. Pikachu giggled and then Mew continued transporting the Pokemon to them, all the Pokemon were happy and excited to see Ash and even Charizard shed some tears, as much as he tried to hide it.

Together, all the flying Pokemon helped carry the smaller and unable to fly Pokemon to the Tree of Beginning. They were shocked to see the beauty of the tree, and instantly began running around happily, the excitement that Ash was alive and they were with him fueling their happiness.

Ash sat on a ledge with Pikachu and Mew on a ledge smiling happily. Ash looked at them and said," I'm so glad to be alive, I'm glad you're here now Pikachu! It'll be awesome to train and stuff here!"

Pikachu looked at him and smiled," You bet, and your a freaking MEW! Those traitors don't know what they're talking about!"

Ash high fived Pikachu with a blue paw, and said," One day, we'll show them! We'll show them all! They won't know what hit them!"

"Yeah!" Pikachu, Mew, and Ash exclaimed, before joining the other Pokemon happily.

…...

**PHEW! I'm so glad I reached my goal! Next chapter, the timeskip begins! R&R I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now to the timeskip and BEYOND! And keeping my goal of 3000 words!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not owned by the creepy fourteen year old who is writing this.**

…..._Five Years Later, In The Tree Of Beginning_...

19 year old Ash and his mate Mew watched the Spar between Pikachu and Lucario with excitement. Ash found and rescued Lucario from poachers about two years ago, at the time he was the Riolu that Hunter J had tried to get and he was excited to see Ash again. He was now one of the strongest Pokemon in the Tree, his Aura abilities working very very well. Ash and Mew held hands as Pikachu charged. He used Iron Tail and Lucario grabbed his tail, throwing him down. "No fair!" Pikachu yelled, pointing at Lucario.

"All is fair in love and war," Lucario said, before charging an Aura sphere and launching it at Pikachu, who squealed as he flew back rather far. He landed and tumbled into a Slacking, who groaned as he was awoken from his nap. Ash laughed and floated down to help Pikachu up. Pikachu bounded up to Ash happily, with a curious look.

"Ash, you said you had something to tell us earlier, what is it?" Pikachu asked, and the other Pokemon heard Pikachu's outburst and looked at their trainer. Ash gulped. _Well, I have to tell them sooner or later. _He admitted, and floated up to his little ledge again. Taking a deep breath, he began.

"We will be competing in the Pokemon Infinity Region Tournament!" He announced happily, surprising everyone except for Mew, who already knew about this because Ash told her beforehand. Pikachu looked over at him curiously and bounded over to Ash even closer.

With excitement, he asked," Does that mean you've finished creating a human form?" Ash rubbed the back of his ear with a blue paw. The Pokemon all praised him excitedly at the fact their master could be human again, and then begged to be taken with him.

Ash continued to calm them down, before choosing the Pokemon he'd be taking with him to the tournament. He chose Pikachu (Of course), Charizard, Glaceon, Serperior, Togekiss, and Lucario. He looked at his other Pokemon and said," Don't worry you guys, I will switch Pokemon in and out, with my psychic abilities it'll be easy to transport you guys back to me or back here" They all seemed okay with that, and Mew said she was coming along whether he liked it or not. Ash didn't mind his mate coming at all, in fact it gave him another reason to win. He placed his team into their Pokeballs, other than Pikachu, and used his psychic powers to hold them as he and Mew flew high above the skies to not be seen on their trip to the Sinnoh Region. They had left MewTwo in charge, but Ash wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not.

Over the years, Ash had become close friends with all the legendary Pokemon. They already appreciated when he had saved them, but not that they understood each other they were close friends. He found that they each had a different set of personalities, most of them rather silly but others serious. He and Mew went up to the Hall or Origin to visit often, but the existence of another Mew was being kept a secret for now. Ash looked up to Arceus as the father he never had, and Arceus looked up at him as the person who saved him.

Ash smiled widely at the sight of the city where the Tournament was being held. "Wow!" Pikachu exclaimed," Solaceon town looks so small from up here!" Mew giggled and nodded agreement, Ash could only grin widely at the thought of battling again. They flew into the forest so Ash could change to his human form. He landed and was surrounded by a bright light. A human that stood at about 5'11 reappeared in his place, with slightly tanned skin and violet eyes, the Z's on his cheeks were missing. His hair was blue with black tips, it spikes up on his head and then down on the left side. (Sorta like Goku's hair except shorter). His canine teeth were pointed like a Pokemon's instead of a human, so pretty sharp. His clothing consisted of a dark blue trench coat, that went down to his ankles. It had pockets in the sides. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with normal black jeans, he had dark blue tennis shoes (Color schemes!) and his Pokeballs attached to a white belt on his waist. Ash's body was the same age as he was, 19, and he looked much more muscular than the scrawny kid he used to be. He also had a silver ring on his ring finger. He looked pretty human, but he still had all the DNA of a Mew.

"Whoa! So cool!" Pikachu squealed, hopping onto his shoulder happily. "How long can you be a human?" He questioned to Ash, who was stretching out his limbs as he got used to a human body again.

"About three hours at the most, then I need to recharge my Aura before I can go human again," He said with a smile. Pikachu nodded, and Mew kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I'll be waiting for you at our cave, okay?" She asked, and Ash nodded, they had chosen a nice and hidden cave to rest in so they wouldn't be found. It was hidden behind a waterfall in the forest, nice and out of view, the water was calm and relaxing, the perfect place to stay. Ash couldn't take a hotel because the chances of him being caught in his true form were too great. He walked to the Pokemon center and smiled at the sight of Nurse Joy. Which Nurse Joy? He didn't know, he had lost count a long time ago.. Way before he became a Pokemon. He walked up to her smiling happily.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully," What can I do for you?" Ash smiled again, years later and she hadn't changed a bit. He wished he could say the same things about himself.

"I'm here to enter the Pokemon Infinity Region Tournament," He told her, she nodded and held out her hand for his Pokedex. Ash thanked Arceus he found a way to change his name. Blu was his fake name, Mew had chosen it out for him of course. Nurse Joy finished scanning his Pokedex and smiled.

"Okay! All set! So, you're room number is-"

"Oh no need for a room," Ash said, quickly stopping her," Me and my Pokemon are camping out, it's more fun that way!" He gave her a big smile, showing off the canines that didn't seem to bother Nurse Joy, she was too busy turning red with blush. Ash thanked her still, and walked out of the Pokemon center. He sat on a bench outside and smiled at Pikachu.

"Good to be back, huh buddy?" He asked, and Pikachu nodded happily. Ash then got an idea. "I know! Lets get some human food to celebrate! Ice cream for me, Ketchup for you!" He exclaimed. Pikachu's eyes brightened with excitement.

"YAY!" Pikachu screamed, but to normal humans all they heard was," PIKA!" Minutes later they were walking towards the cave, Ash had a cone for Mew and Pikachu sat on his shoulder sucking away on the ketchup bottle as if it was a baby bottle. Ash heard voices and gasped.

…...

"Max stop yelling! You're bothering everyone around you!" May yelled in annoyance. The younger trainer stuck his tongue out immaturely towards his sister, who did the same thing back. Sibling rivalry at it's finest. Max had decided to join the Pokemon Infinity Region Tournament, along with Iris, Trip, Paul, Misty, Gary, and Brock. May, Dawn, Cilan, Tracey and Delia came to watch. May was getting irritated, because Max wouldn't shut up about how he was so totally going to win. Things had changed over the years, except for Max's attitude.

Misty and Brock were both still trainers, except Misty ran the gym on her own and Brock was a high class breeder and Pokemon doctor. Gary and Tracey now worked side by side with Professor Oak as Pokemon Professors. Paul and Trip both nearly won some leagues, facing the champion but losing. Gary joined the tournament to battle like old times. Dawn and May were top Pokemon Coordinators, Iris was a dragon master, Cilan was a top Pokemon connoisseur, and Max was finally a Pokemon Trainer. He had chosen a Mudkip as his Starter. He caught a few other Pokemon who he planned to win the tournament with.

Nurse Joy was still blushing furiously when they came in, Brock thought it was for him so he began declaring his love for the women, before his Pokemon dragged him away. Misty could only chuckle. Some things never change She thought, then sighed at the thought of Ash. Would he be different if he was still alive? if they hadn't been fools? If they hadn't looked down upon the one who had saved their lives countless times and who they just killed all those years ago.

Max stopped her tears from flowing with a gentle smile sent her way, then he noticed a Pikachu outside, on the shoulder of a young man with dark blue hair. He had two ice cream cones in his hand and the Pikachu on his shoulder was sucking on a Ketchup bottle. "Whose that?" Max asked curiously, to which Nurse Joy answered.

"That's Blu," She said in a dreamy voice. "He's competing in the tournament too, he had a lot of Pokemon on his Pokedex, I think he might win.. All competitors photos are on the screen once they've entered, so you can find him there" She explained. Indeed he was there, next to Brock's photo was the young man with Blue hair, and a smile showing off sharp canines. Max looked outside, the man was gone.

"Well, I'll just have to go and meet him after the opening ceremony for the Tournament," Max exclaimed happily," I bet he's a good battler! But I'll still beat him~!" He sang the last part in an arrogant tone. The rest of the group rolled their eyes, but sighed a bit. Ma acted just like Ash did when he was still alive, they never told Max this though, because they didn't want to depress him witht that fact, so they kept it to themselves.

They got their room keys from Nurse Joy and then went to their room, all the while Max planning to meet the mysterious Blu.

…...

Ash transformed back into his Mew form, using psychic to hold the Ice Cream. Pikachu bounded through the waterfall excitedly, and jumped into the cave, Ash used his powers to move the water to make sure the Ice Cream wasn't hit. He handed the Chocolate Ice cream to Mew, who squealed in happily and kissed him before beginning to eat her Ice Cream. He smiled, and began eating his Vanilla Ice Cream. "So," Mew asked after a while. "When's the opening ceremony?" Ash looked at her and smiled, twining tails with her happily

"It starts in about an hour, and _They_ are competing too.." He told her, Pikachu nodding in confirmation. Mew gasped, her paws went over her mouth in worry for her mate. She hugged him and he hugged back, nuzzling their heads together. Pikachu made a retching noise but the two Mews merely ignored him just to annoy him.

"I'm coming with you to the opening ceremony!" She exclaimed, and nuzzled him. He was slightly surprised, but knew she had a human form. He'd just never seen it, so he was pretty excited to see it. He would have to wait though, for now he had to recharge his Aura. They relaxed for about 45 minutes before they decided to head to the Arena for the opening ceremony.

…...

"Look! There he is!" Max cried out, seeing Blu walking towards the arena. His Pikachu on his shoulder. There was a women next to him who looked around 19 as well, she had light pink hair with pretty blue eyes. Her hair went down to her waist, and her skin was paler than Blu's. She wore a white T-shirt with a hot pink jacket over it. She worse dark brown capris and light pink tennis shoes. She and Blu both wore a silver ring on their ring finger. Before anyone could stop him, Max ran over and tapped Blu's shoulder.

Turning around, he and the girl looked at Max with confused looks, surprised looks, then calmed their emotions in a second. Max didn't seem to notice this, as he held out his hand. "Hi! My name is Max! I'm in the tournament too!" He exclaimed, to which Blu smiled with his sharp canines. He shook Max's outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blu! I'm sure you already know who I am though," He said, and Brock ran over and began proclaiming his love towards the pink haired women. Before Misty or Brock's Pokemon could stop him, Blu slammed his fist against the top of Brock's head, making him hit the ground hard. Everyone gasped and looked at Blu.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't fawn over my wife," He snapped, Brock gasped and apologized over and over. The women leaned against Blu, and he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

The women giggled and smiled. "My name is Eve, nice to meet you all!" She said happily, and gave a smile, she and Blu both had sharp canines. Paul frowned a bit, something about Blu was familiar, the Pikachu also filtered his suspicions.

"So, Eve are you a trainer?" Misty asked curiously, and Eve shook her head.

"I'm a Pokemon healer, but I do have some Pokemon of my own, they don't want to battle so I don't make them," Eve explained calmly. They all nodded, and Blu hugged her gently.

"I'm fine with it, she and her Pokemon always cheer me on," He said happily," We should go now, it starts soon" Eve nodded as well as the group. They made it into the stadium, sitting on the pedestal was Charles Goodshow, Cynthia, and Alder.

Goodshow walked up to the Mic and tapped it, before speaking. "Hello trainers!" He called out," Is everyone ready for the Pokemon Infinity Region Tournament?!" Most of the trainers screamed or yelled in excitement, including Max. Blu merely gave a small memory filled smile, his canines peeking from underneath his lips.

"Good!" Goodshow said," Now to explain the rules. We have 200 Pokemon trainers here to compete! The preliminary rounds will begin right after this, which will consist of 1 on 1 battles, no substitutions. You cannot change your Pokemon randomly in this tournament, you must register the Pokemon that you change before you can even use them in battle. Failure to do so will result in disqualification from the tournament. The normal rounds will consist of 3 on 3 battles, and Semi-finals to finals will be 6 on 6. The winner will battle against the champion of their choice with the opportunity to gain their title! So, whose ready to BATTLE?!"

A bunch of trainers roared in happiness. There were several declarations of _'I'm gonna win!'_ or _'No way I'll be beaten!'. _Goodshow grinned at them, before saying," The first battle will begin at 7pm Tomorrow! The two lucky trainers will get the message on their Pokedex as to keep whose competing a secret! Good luck, and goodnight!" The pedestal lowered into the ground, and all the trainers dispersed.

"Hey Blu, do you think you'll win?" Max asked, finding that Blu looked a little pale. Blue gave another memory filled smile.

"It doesn't matter whether I win or lose, what matter is me and my Pokemon have a great time and try our hardest," Eve elbowed him. "Oh! And me and Eve have a good Honeymoon!" He blushed and Eve got a satisfied look on her face. In fact, Max noticed both Eve and Blu looked a little sick.

Blu seemed to notice too, as he looked at them before saying," We have to go, I guess we'll see you later..." Eve nodded, the group waved goodbye. Once Blu and Eve were out of view, the others discussed them.

"Blu is dreamy!" Dawn exclaimed," Too bad he's taken!" Paul looked at her and sighed.

"Something tells me we should take him seriously, there's something familiar about him, I can't put my finger on it.." Paul said, the others thought about this, and Delia couldn't help but sigh a bit because his Pikachu reminded her of Ash's Pikachu. The others noticed this and decided to drop the still sensitive topic for now. They all headed back to their rooms, excited to see who would battle the next day.

…...

Ash and Mew returned to the cave with Pikachu, using the softest leaves they could to make a nest. Ash allowed his other Pokemon to sleep outside of their Pokeballs, as they all lied down In their nest, Ash felt safety and happiness here. This was his true home, here with Mew and his fellow Pokemon. Being human was foreign to him, he was now a Pokemon, and a happy one at that.

There was a ding on his Pokedex, he used his paw to open it. Inside was the message, telling him he'd be the first to compete. It didn't say his competitor, he smirked. _Well well well.. _He thought _This could be interesting.. _Without knowing who his competitor was, he wouldn't have an exact strategy. So, he would have to make it up as he went on. He was excited for this battle, a real surprise would be the perfect thing to start the Tournament off.

He smiled and moved back over to Mew, wrapping his arms and tail around her as he fell asleep with his mate, excited for the next day.

…...

**PHEW! Done! Sorry about that, I was seeing Mockingjay Part 1 yesterday, If your wondering, Ash will have caught new Pokemon over the five years, I chose the name Blu because Ash's Mew form is Blue. Eve is because Mew is the mother of all Pokemon, as is Eve is the mother of Mankind. See you all in the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT CHAPPIE. Sorry this was later than usual, school started up again and I am going crazy, I already have homework and finals are next week just UGH! ;( **

**Disclaimer: Why must I always put this here?**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

– – – – – –

Ash woke up in the morning at the crack of dawn, he yawned a bit and rubbed his eyes with his paws. He stretched himself out, making little noises of contentment as his strained muscles relaxed, then looked down at his mate lovingly. Mew was still sleeping, her eyes shut gently and it looked like she was having a good dream. The other Pokemon remained asleep as well, except for Lucario. The Aura Pokemon was sitting by the entrance of the cave with eyes closed. Ash knew he was meditating, and decided it'd be best not to wake up the Aura Pokemon until it was time for their battle. The battles didn't start until 7pm, they had a lot of time. That didn't mean he wanted to be human again before the battle, after the awkward first meeting 'Blu' and 'Eve' had with his old friends he'd prefer if they could forget them for a while.

"Morning Ash!"

Ash looked up and smiled widely at Pikachu and Mew. He smiled and hugged Mew. "We have a while until the battle, we should all hang out. Wanna explore for a bit?" He asked his two closest friends, who nodded their agreement before Pikachu got to his paws and Mew lifted herself into the air, Ash followed her example before they excited the cave, doing their best not to bother Lucario or the other Pokemon.

Exploring was fun, Ash found some berries and shared them with Mew. Pikachu made the mistake to splat Ash with berries and got attacked by physic flying berries. He didn't try anything after that. Ash and Mew laughed as Pikachu rubbed his paws against his head against the ground trying to get rid of the berry juice. He looked up at them angrily. "It's _NOT_ funny!" He yelled," It's all stuck in my fur!"

"I can Hydro Pump it out if you want," Ash offered teasingly, to which Pikachu squealed that he was perfectly fine. Ash chuckled, wiping his own mouth from the violet juice on his muzzle. It didn't show as much on him, but Mew had more trouble getting it out of her fur. Ash helped her out before he used water from a small bubble blast to finish cleaning her fur for her. She purred and hugged him, before flying off. Ash and Pikachu exchanged a look before he floated up, carrying Pikachu with him.

"You're heavy!" Ash complained.

"Stop complaining! You can do it!"

"I weigh TWO pounds Pikachu!"

As if that was a warning, they both fell down thanks to Pikachu's weight, they screamed on their way down. They crashed into the mud below, Pikachu whined. "But I just cleaned my fur!" He yelled, and whined again. Mew suddenly flew in from nowhere, diving down like a plane with a pile of mud in her paws and dropping it on top of Pikachu, who screamed and lied in the mud pretending he had just been attacked. Ash and Mew laughed at his mischief. They all began having a giant mud fight, before Mew stopped it with a giant Hydro Pump. They all laughed happily, having lots of fun. Everything went silent though, at the sound of a gasp, then collective gasps. Ash turned his head, eyes widening at the sight of his old friends.

"Two.. TWO MEWS!" Max yelled, and Ash used Psychic to throw them back, before he lifted up Pikachu and held Mew's paw as they retreated in a moment of blind panic and shock. Ash felt Mew speed up, and he continued to follow her, flying up to her and hiding in the sunlight, waiting until the group stopped searching. It was nearly a half hour until he did slow down, panting, not from exhaustion but from fear.

He looked over at his companions, lowering himself to sit down on the floor of the waterfall. "Are you two alright?" Ash asked worriedly, his violet eyes glowing already prepared to heal anything if he had to.

"I'm fine, but Ash.. Max threw a Ultraball, it nearly hit you.. What would have happened if he managed?!" He squeaked out through panicked gasps. Mew and Ash exchanged panicked looks, before they gave a weak sigh in unison. Ash frowned and placed a paw onto his cheek, rubbing it up and down trying to calm his panicked nerves. Mew floated closer and rubbed his back in an attempt of comfort, but Ash just felt too disheveled. _Why hadn't I thought of that before?!_ He exclaimed in his mind _I should have known we should have been careful about being seen!_ Mew noticed his guilt and tried to calm him still.

"It's already close to 7," He explained gently, and looked at the other Pokemon. "We need to b prepared to fight, and win!" He help up his paw, to which the other Pokemon cheered, except Lucario who nodded with pride. Ash got his team together and meditated a bit before preparing to go human once more.

– – – – –

Max was in shock as the Mews and Pikachu flew away, and he was still shocked about it now even when they were all reporting the incident to Samuel Oak, Gary was there to, confirming what they had seen, he seemed skeptical but he said he would be sure to tell the other professors to keep an eye out. After the chat, they all realized it was already 6:30, the battle was almost there. Max jumped up and down, excited to see who was fighting first. He was disappointed when he wasn't given the first battle, but that didn't mean he was any less excited. "Come ON!" He yelled at the others," We gotta see who is the person battling first!"

"Max if we're late by a few minutes the battle won't be over!" May yelled, smacking the top of his head. He just groaned and slowed his frantic pace. He ran into the arena, managing to get front seats because no one was there yet. At first May was gonna complain, but merely seconds later other people filed in. Iris was the first to start laughing at her shocked face, finally the referee showed up after realizing there was a whole arena filled with ticked off people.

"Finally time for the first match to be revealed! The first match is a 1 on 1 battle between Blu and James from Pallet Town," The ref shouted, and Blu walked onto the stage. Max's eyes widened instantly, looking over Blu again.

"Hey.. Guys..?" He whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

"Yes Max?" They asked.

"Doesn't Blu look like that Mew we saw in the forest?" Max questioned, his eyes widening, the others looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"But he also is like Ash," Paul said," What the hell is that guy?!"

– – – – –

Ash walked out into his trainer box, and his eyes narrowed in realization of who it was. _Are you kidding me?!_ He asked himself in shock. _This long I've been away and they're disguises are still awful?_! Ash facepalmed and said," You think I'm stupid?!" James was dressing in a normal outfit with his hair covered by a beanie.

"Well I'm not stupid, you're James from Team Rocket!" He yelled, pointing at him, the crowed gasped. James growled and pulled his beanie off, hair falling to his shoulders.

He pointed at Ash and said," How did you figure it out?!" Ash rolled his eyes. He pulled out a Pokeball and looked James up and down.

"It doesn't take a genius to realize who you are!" Ash yelled, his eyes glowing a bit. He calmed himself quickly, before things got out of hand. James smirked, and also pulled out a Pokeball.

"Well, since I'm already in the tournament, You must beat me before I leave," He smirked wider," But if I win, I get your Pokemon. Deal?"

Ash smirked as well, looking at James and backed into his trainer box, uttering a single word.

"Deal"

– – – – –

"Deal?!" Iris yelled," He's willing to give up his Pokemon if he loses?!" Cilan placed his hand on her shoulder with a gentle frown.

Paul looked at them with a smirk. "Something tells me that Blu is going to win," He said, once again getting that feeling of familiarity.

The ref lifted his flag and said," This is a one on one Pokemon battle between Blu and James from Team Rocket, no substitutions allowed! Begin!"

– – – – –

"Togekiss, battle stance!" Ash said, tossing the Pokeball to reveal Misty's old Togekiss, it noticed Misty in the crowd and glared. She had found Ash again as a Mew, after finding out what happened she decided to join him. Ash helped her evolve and she was proud to have become strong, and was excited to be in the first battle.

James scoffed, throwing a Pokeball. Out came his Yamask, who looked curiously at his trainer before it got into battle stance as well. James made the first move. "Yamask! Use Shadowball!" He ordered, and the Pokemon began charging it up, tossing it at Togekiss with a yell of excitement.

Max watched shocked, as Blu didn't make a singe command until the Shadowball was seconds from hitting, Togekiss didn't do anything, but she seemed nice and confident towards her trainer.

"Fly"

As soon as the word left Blu's mouth, Togekiss flew into the sky and the Shadowball hit nothing but the dirt on the training field. James growled, telling Yamask to use Shadowball again. Then came another command," Use Air Slash" Quickly, Togekiss slashed at Yamask, who screamed as the impact flung him into the crater he had made just seconds earlier. When the dust cleaner Yamask lay unconscious in the crater.

The ref lifted a flag, and said," Yamask is unable to battle, the winner is Blu and Togekiss!" The crowd cheered, and James panicked as he tried to run, but Blu pointed at him and smirked.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt," He commanded, the Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and his cheeks sparked up, lightning shocking James.

"Pika...chuuu!" He squeaked, and James flew into the air.

"Oh dear! I'm blasting off again!" He yelled, before flying out of sight. The crowd cheered again, Ash ignored them, petting Togekiss and giving her a treat before returning her to her Pokeball. The ref was talking about how the next battle would be at 9:00pm, and he was already walking out.

– – – – –

"That was a fast battle," Paul said. Once again feeling as if Blu was more than who he said he was. Cilan suggested that they go say hello and congratulate him.

They walked out to see Eve nearly tackle Blue and he laughed and twirled her around, before kissing her lips gently. Dawn sighed, exclaiming the beautiful romance of it all, while Max scoffed. Iris ran over to Blu and said," Congratulations! I knew you would do it!" Blue gave a familiar grin.

Paul frowned, now that he looked at it Eve and Blu looked exactly like the Mews they saw in the forest, they even had the Pikachu as well! He sighed and dislodged the thought. He would bring it up with the others later, for now he had other questions.

Trip beat him to it. "How did you know it was James from Team Rocket?" The Unova trainer asked, and Blu smiled a bit.

"I've run into them before, it's easy to recognize them after a while of running into them," He said," But me and Pikachu can take care of them easily" As he spoke, he pet the Pikachu's cheek fondly, making it giggle and rub against his trainer's cheek. Blu and Eve both chuckled and smiled gently.

Cilan and Brock nodded, and Delia asked," Would you like to join us for dinner? You are quite a cool looking couple but you still haven't tried Brock and Cilan's cooking yet!" The two looked confused for a moment, and Paul facepalmed.

"These two have a rivalry for who is the better cook, because our old friend Ash told them both they were good cooks, they both want to be the best," He said,"We can't judge because we know them, we need someones without opinions of us yet"

_Then you've picked the wrong person.._ Ash thought to himself, then smiled and nodded. He saw the sad looks that came over their face at Paul's mention of him, little did they know the man they all believed dead was right in front of them. "Sure, I'll judge for you, as long as Eve can eat too," He said, instantly the two chefs ran off, deciding they'd have a blind taste test of Spaghetti.

They had their dishes placed in front of Eve and Blu, who slowly ate each one with little enthusiasm at first, the started scarfing down the delicious food. After they finished, Misty asked," Sp which is better? Dish number 1 or Dish Number 2?"

Dish Number 1 was Cilan

Dish Number 2 was Brock.

Both Eve and Blu chose, dish number 2.

Brock gave a large whoop and said," I knew I was the better cook! Yes!" He did a victory dance before someone finally smacked him on top of the head. Then there was a gasp, Max was looking at his Pokedex. He squealed in excitement and held it out for them to see.

"Look! Look! My battle is next!" He exclaimed happily, a wide grin playing at his lips. The others cheered him happily, and Blu only nodded. Max did a little victory dance.

"I'm gonna win!"

Blue scoffed, and Max sent him a glare. "Being overconfident will get you nowhere, it's only a way to make you be more crushed when you lose, you should be prepared and be happy for either outcome, or your behavior will be based on your actions," Blu said wisely, surprising Max with the knowledge. Max smiled a little.

"I guess you're right! Even if I don't win I should still be proud of my Pokemon!" Max exclaimed, to which Blu smiled and nodded.

Max frowned a bit, the smile was very very familiar. But, he shook it off before Blu or Eve noticed. He forced a smile and said," Hey Blu-kun, wanna hang out with us until it's time for my battle?" Eve and Blu exchanged what looked like a panicked look, before he rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Sorry.. I can't.. I have things to take care of," He said nervously, and Max gave an angry frown. He crossed his arms, Pokedex hanging from his hand as he did so.

"But my battle is only an hour away! You're telling me it's so important you can't wait?!" Max yelled, receiving hurt looks from Blu and an angered look from his wife, Eve. She flicked Max right between the eyes in annoyance.

"Listen here! You're not the only important person in this world! We have priorities too! So let us do what we have to do before I smack you across the five regions!" Mew yelled, Ash knew she was merely releasing some of the anger she had been bottling up because of what his friends did to him all those years ago, he said nothing and just gave a nod to what she had said. Mew then roughly grabbed his arm and walked off.

Ash followed her and said," We have to be more careful, I can tell they're suspicious, especially after what they saw in the forest, we should have known not to be reckless.."

Mew sighed, now that they were in the forest she shifted back to her normal form, Ash did as well hugging his mate with a gentle sigh, glad she had managed to say to Max what he would have never been able to say. They returned to the cave to recover their Aura energy, but Ash couldn't seem to relax now, it felt as if something was wrong.

– – – – –

Now that Eve and Blu were gone, Paul quickly began discussing what he had seen and his suspicions with the group, they spent nearly the whole hour discussing it before Max yelled," CRAP! I'm gonna be late for my battle!" He grabbed his Pokeballs and dashed out the hotel in a slightly panicked state.

They followed him, and not surprisingly, Blu and Eve didn't show up. After the episode, Paul didn't expect them to show up. This only fueled his suspicions, he only ever saw Blu for a few hours each day, why was that? What was he hiding? That was what the whole group wished to figure out. However long it took

– – – – –

A hidden figure watched the two mews with a small smirk on his face. "Just as I thought," He said with an evil smirk, walking away from the forest before he could be spotted and pulling out a walkie talkie, smirking as he placed it close to his mouth.

"Our suspicions were right, It's them.." He said with a slight angered snarl, the other side of the walkie talkie fuzzed for a moment before there was a response.

"Good, I guess this means my plans can really be put in motion now," Came the static reply. The man on the other line frowned a bit, as if confused about what the person on the other line said.

"Does that mean we move in?" He asked, there was another moment of static before the commanding and stern reply.

"No, let them keep up their little charade for a while before we spring them, okay? No interfering yet," He said, before turning of the walkie talkie, not waiting for a reply from the other end.

The other nodded, and left the forest, walking through the town with a large smirk. He gave a gentle smile and said," Won't Ash be surprised to see us again.."

– – – – –

**PHEWW! I apologize for the long wait but I had finals all week and I had a friend moving away and relatives coming over, blah blah blah. Anyways, the next chapter will be before or after Christmas, I hope you all enjoyed. R&R and I'll be back ASAP!  
><strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)**


End file.
